Twilight Beckons
by hunneybee108
Summary: A prophecy that alters the fabric of good and evil and one girl with the power to change everything. Too bad no one can find her for fifteen years. R
1. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings. Puhlease! Like any of you even think I do.

* * *

Chapter 1- hide and seek

Many, many years in the past, so long ago that no one still lives from that era; a prophecy was made about a child born in the midst of April. This child would be more powerful than any other. Both sides of light and darkness will tussle for purchase over this child. She will be distinguishable by the ring of Serenity on their right hand. It was also foretold that she would know of our world but be withheld from us till her fifteenth birthday.

"Oh honey, she's beautiful." Mr. Evans smiled at his wife who smiled back and shook her head. Mr. Evans gently placed his sleeping toddler on the couch in their living room and walked back to his wife's side. It had been a long ride home from the hospital and Petunia, the sleepy toddler, shifted slightly then fell into an even deeper sleep.

"You've told me this so many times already in the hospital."

"But now we're at home and I want to tell you again. She has your red hair…"

"And your green eyes. I know. Can you go grab the luggage from the car while I change Lily's clothes."

Mrs. Evans had given birth to their second child, Lillian Marie Evans on April 12th and a week later they were bringing her home for the first time.

"Sure sugar." Mr. Evans kissed his wife and then headed out the door. Mrs. Evans turned her back on the door and bent over her new daughter. She began to undo the belts strapping her to her car seat.

She didn't get to finish.

A stunner hit her in the back and she fell in a heap to the floor. The figure from the doorway stepped further in the room till she stood looking down at the sleeping baby. "Hello dear. I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I can't let you fall into the wrong hands. This way what's coming cannot use you for evil. Unfortunately good won't be able to either." She sighed then cast a spell over the baby to hold her powers in undetectable and stop the child from ever using them. Once the spell was cast she turned on her heel and disappeared with a small pop.

Two minutes later Mrs. Evans woke with no memory of how she had got to the floor. Thinking she was merely exhausted when her husband came in moments later, neglected to mention the incident and went straight to bed.

All would have stayed as the unknown woman wished had she not underestimated the girl's power. As was foreseen, Lily was not aware of her powers and they stayed hidden within her until at the age of fifteen they overcame the barrier holding them back. The magical population was in for the shock of their lives.

* * *

Fifteen years later, a fiery haired young woman woke feeling energized and highly charged. It felt like all her particles had been super shocked and they tingled with a rush of power. Her emerald eyes sparkled with the energy coursing through her veins. She was wide-awake, even though it was a Saturday morning at 7 o'clock and very few people are really awake at that time on a weekend. Two hours later she was calmer but still pumped.

Miles, and miles away in different directions, three very different people also felt what she did. One, shrouded in shadows and surrounded by a destructive and fiery aura, cackled evilly under his breath as he felt the power sweep through his senses. Another, powerfully kind-hearted and intimately tender, smiled for a moment and then rose to seek this prophesized energy and save it from darkness. Finally, the third, and perhaps most important person who felt the rush of charge, shuddered at the imminent future that she had tried and failed to prevent.

"Bye Mum…Petunia." Lily called as she waved from the doorway of their small two-story house in Britain. After their car pulled away up the street she walked inside, shutting and locking the door firmly behind her. Lily wandered slowly up to her room and flopped onto her twin-sized bed with a sigh of content. _Finally. The house all to myself with Mum and Petunia out shopping for summer clothes and Dad away on business _Lily thought to herself.

With nothing better to do and a constructive conscious, Lily started on her homework. Not too much later she had finished and was deep in her favorite book. Propped against her headboard, Lily unconsciously fiddled with her ring. She had found it just weeks prior to that day, three weeks before her fifteenth birthday.

_Lily loved walking home from school. It was so close and not a long walk. Looking around the new spring buds sprouting on the trees that lined her street, Lily could smell the fresh new smell of a defeated winter. She loved spring and the fully charged feeling it gave to her senses. _

_As she neared her house a shine from the sun sticking metal in the perfect spot caught her attention. There at her feet rested a silver ring. Lily stooped to pick it from the cement of the sidewalk. The mysterious ring warmed at her touch, shining beautifully in the afternoon sunshine. It was a plain band with no inscription on it._

_Her right hand clutched the ring in her palm and her left tucked a stray strand of flaming red hair behind her ear as she looked around for someone who might have dropped the ring. It was not dirty or rusty from prolonged contact with the ground so Lily assumed that the person who had lost it must still be nearby._

_There was no one there._

Lily didn't know what made her decide to keep the ring. Probably the same feeling of rightness that she felt whenever she wore it. That feeling kept her from feeling guilty about not giving the ring back to its previous owner. It was hers and it felt so right.

Around 2:00, Lily ran to the front of the house to answer the doorbell. Surprised at having any visitors because she hadn't been expecting any, Lily smiled calmly at the kind face of the floral deliveryman.

"Flowers ma'am." Lily quickly paid him and carried the flowers inside and set them down on the living room coffee table. The colorful, miscellaneous arrangement of flowers had come in their own glass vase that twinkled with rainbows from the reflected sunlight off the windows. Lily stylishly shifted the flowers to highlight their individual flairs more before she turned to read the card that came with them.

_To our neighbors_

_We hope these flowers are to your liking. _

_Best of greetings,_

_The Robinsons_

Lily tried to smile at the thoughtfulness of her new neighbors, but just couldn't follow through. The fact was that they felt all wrong to her. The Robinson Family consisted of simply a husband and wife, two equally, overly cheerful and sickeningly sweet people. They had just moved in two days ago and whenever she had looked out of her window from her bedroom in the past few days, they had been looking back. As soon as they saw her staring, they'd smile and shift their gaze somewhere else, but this in and of itself creeped her out the most.

Grimacing in thought, Lily turned to walk back upstairs and delve once more into her book and personal thoughts, when a shattering crash jolted her around. This morning she had chosen her yellow tank top and white capris with sandals, a very springy look that seemed appropriate with the unnaturally warm temperature of the day. The hem of her tank had become entangled with the stem of a heinous looking poppy and as she walked away the whole floral arrangement had come with her.

The captivating vase was in thousands of tiny pieces and the watery flowers had spilled over the hard wood floor. Lily frowned in mental anguish. She squatted down to begin the long process of cleaning up when she noticed that the flowers had all withered and shriveled up when the vase had smashed. Worried and confused by this strange behavior, Lily stretched out her hand to pick up the closest dead flower.

DING DONG

Lily's fingertips stopped just inches from the destroyed beauty. Her head twisted around to gaze back at the door and she withdrew her hand. Rising slowly Lily stepped closer to the door. Lately, Lily had been getting 'feelings' about people. She was getting one now. She **knew** that on the other side of that door were three people, extraordinary people. She couldn't quite understand one of her feelings because didn't make sense and couldn't possibly be true so for the moment so she ignored it. They harbored secrets and mysteries, but Lily also felt as though she could trust these people. And Lily trusted her feelings.

Making her decision, Lily walked the rest of the way to the door, turning her back on the floral carnage in the living room. Throwing open the door, Lily gazed calmly at the three strange people on her doorstep, all wearing cloaks and robes of varying colors. One was a scared and penetrating man with a glass eye and a black cloak and robe. On the other side of the doorway was a stern woman, whose features betrayed her eternal sternness and desire for discipline. She wore robes and cloak of a green color that looked like pine trees. In the middle of the trio stood the most captivating man Lily had ever seen. He stood a full head taller than the other two with an equally long beard and hair. His half-moon spectacles that perched on his crooked nose glinted with mirth and his sky blue robes and cloak twinkled in the afternoon sunlight.

As soon as Lily finished examining them, the feeling that had seemed so impossible only minutes before, abruptly shifted to very possible. Lily casually leaned against the doorframe, waiting for them to speak first.

"Are you Lillian Evans?" the tallest man said. Inwardly, Lily was shocked that they knew who she was, but none of her feelings showed on her face.

"If I tell you…will you answer my question?" Lily answered calmly. The man nodded solemnly. Everyone was silent for a moment and then,

"You can do magic, can't you? And so can my neighbors, but for very different and evil reasons, right?"

* * *

Well, that's it. Pleaase review! It would really make me happy! I hope you can't wait for the next chapter.


	2. Here I come

Chapter 2: Here I come

"_You can do magic, can't you? And so can my neighbors, but for very different and evil reasons, right?"_

The mouths of the two people on either side of the stranger who most captivated Lily Evans gaped at her after this statement. The man in the middle merely smiled slightly as though this was one big, personal joke between the two of them.

"Well Ms. Evans, I think introductions are in order. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore," he gestured to his left "This is Professor McGonagall and this gentleman on my right is Alastor Moody. May we come in?" he concluded. Lily thought for a moment and then a triumphant look crossed her face before it was smothered beneath her calm exterior.

"On one condition. I get to hold a wand, yours." The three visitors had been loosely clutching their wands at their sides but now their attention was drawn back to them. Dumbledore smiled and extended his wand casually to Lily, ignoring the protests of his companions.

Lily took the wand and ran her fingers over its smooth and polished surface. Grinning, she led the small party into her house, practically oblivious to her visitors. Stepping into the living room, Lily raised the wand to point at the shattered remains of the vase and…

Nothing.

Too late Lily realized that she didn't know the right words to channel her energy using this man's wand. Lily blew her hair out of her face and shifted her weight to her other foot so she could peer over her shoulder at her audience. As if he knew what she was searching for Dumbledore muttered, so softly that only she could hear him, "Reparo."

"Reparo!" The vase reformed before them just as it had been only moments before, except with one crucial flaw. There were spider wed thin cracks running the length of the vase where it had shattered. Lily frowned at how messy her skills were though when you looked closely you could see that her cheeks were flushed with excitement for her newfound talents.

"I think, that it would work better, without my wand. Don't you agree Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully gazing off into space. Lily's mouth made an O-shape and she stepped up to the table. Reaching out the fingers of her left hand she gently yet firmly touched the vase. Instantly the cracks vanished and the vase was whole once more. "There. What a pretty vase it is. Where did you get it?"

"Our neighbors sent it this morning with…"

"Oh my! Dumbledore! These flowers were poisoned!" McGonagall shrieked. She had finally overcome her shock at Lily's prowess of all that was magical and was examining the dead remains of the bouquet.

"Why you're quite right Minerva. Miss Evans, you didn't touch these flowers did you?"

"No."

"Thank goodness. You see, only flowers drowned in this particularly deadly poison react this way. As soon as they are removed from the water they are placed into, they wither and die. As you would have had you laid a finger upon their blossoms."

Suddenly Lily noticed that there were eyes on her back. Turning she looked right into the gaze of Moody. He stared at her for a moment more and then turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think we should pay these 'neighbors' a visit, don't you Albus?" Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement and they made their way to the door. "Oh, Minerva. Kindly give Miss Evans the letter before we go. All you need to know is inside of that envelope. I expect to see you at school this fall. Don't miss the train!"

With that they were gone.

Lily stared confusedly at the place they had occupied and then clutching the letter bolted up the stairs to the safety of her room. Her mind reeled with the things she had just confirmed about herself.

Taking a leap of faith, Lily crash-landed on her bed to the indignant squeal of her mattress. Spreading out on her quilt Lily examined her envelope. Her name and address was written on the front in shining emerald ink that looked to resemble the shade of her electrifying eyes.

_I wonder…_ Lily thought and then proceeded to rip the beautiful thing to shreds. A letter emerged from the ruined remains of a once magnificent envelope. Lily loved ripping up envelopes and she smiled wickedly down at the ruin that littered her quilt. Turning her attention to the letter now clutched her hand she quickly read through its contents.

And then she reread them.

And reread them.

Finally she was convinced that they were real and nothing in it was leading her to false promises. She had after all met the people in this letter and seen magic in action. There was nothing more for her to doubt and nothing to second-guess. Turning her gaze to the ceiling of her bedroom Lily stared and stared, deep in thought.

That was how her family found her when they returned home that evening.

"WHAT! You can't be serious, Lily honey. This can't be possible. Magic is not possible!"

"Mom! I know it's hard to believe, but it's all true. I have to go. I have to learn and find out what I can do. I almost got killed today mom and I can't let that happen again."

"Oh Lily." Mrs. Evans turned tearful eyes on her youngest daughter and embraced her in a warm embrace.

"Moooooom…"

"All right. You go to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you learn all you can. We'll buy you the books and things."

"Oh thank you daddy!"

000108000000000

Stifling an ever persistent yawn, Lily glanced out of the window at the landscape that was flashing by. _Thank god. We're nearly there._ Lily heaved a sigh of relief and went back to thinking about what was happening to her life today. Since discovering her powers, Lily hadn't gotten into very much magic related trouble. The time when she had singed the ends of Petunia's hair for calling her a freak of nature didn't really count for much.

The trip to Diagon Alley to purchase her school things came as a big surprise to her and her uncomfortably comfortable muggle parents. But despite the many stops and starts of their short quest, Lily finally managed to procure all the items on her list.

At the moment they were all packed away into her trunk in the trunk of the car. They'd been in their since about four this morning when Lily had woken from four hours of anxiety ridden sleep and been horrified that she would never find everything she needed in time to catch the train seven hours from then. This sleepless night was the cause of Lily's persistent yawn.

But as their car pulled up to Kings Cross Station Lily Evans' yawn vanished for good. If the authorities had tried to trace it, they would have discovered that it had been smothered under a landslide of excitement, nerves, fear and countless other unnamable emotions that flew through Lily. Lily jumped out of the car and stood in the parking lot observing her surroundings.

When Lily's emotions were thus roused she had little control over her powers. It was tempting for her to just let them run loose through her veins and engulf her, but she couldn't. Not in so public a place as this where there were muggles of all sorts floating around.

Over the summer, Dumbledore had visited Lily quite often to talk of her powers with her. He had told her of how they were deadly and could consume her if she wasn't careful. He taught her how to contain them so that they could not hurt her or others. He also showed her how to better control them and channel the energy where she willed.

Focusing on those lessons now, Lily gripped her energy in her mind and held on tightly. Struggling she fought to overcome it and hold it down. But it would not stay and she realized she would have to get rid of some of it, just a small portion so she could better contain the greater part.

Thinking quickly Lily smiled to herself. Loosening her grip on the energy building with every passing second, she led a little of it away where she willed.

At that moment a fierce wind ripped through the parking lot causing many to cry out in anguish as their belongings flew out of their fingers. _Funny and Helpful,_ Lily thought smugly. With her magic under control she directed her steps to the back of the car to unload her belongings.

000001080000000

"Stop shoving Sirius!"

"We're gonna be late if you don't move it!"

Two fifteen year-old boys tumbled out of the back of their car. They continued to push and shove playfully at one another around the car to open the trunk. The one doing most of the shoving was Sirius Black. He had black hair that was on the longish side because he wouldn't allow anyone to cut it. His eyes were reflections of his soul, calm when he was happy and lightning clouds when his anger was overwhelming. His best friend, and current victim, James Potter and he were inseparable. James had black hair like his mate but it was shorter and definably messy. Nothing could tame it and it stuck up in all directions. His eyes were hazel and for reasons unknown they had been streaked with silver at his birth.

Still laughing the boys unloaded their bags from the trunk and piled them on the cement of the parking lot. Stretching up James gazed at Kings Cross Station, trying to look at it all at once.

Suddenly a fierce gust of wind ripped across the parking lot. "Whoa!" both boys yelled in unison. James went to take a step backwards in the direction the wind was thrusting him, but he realized too late that he was right in front of the bags they had unloaded. James tripped and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oof…" James huffed. Leaning his head back against the cement he let out a breath of relief that he hadn't broken anything. James focused in on what he was looking at and his eyes widened with astonishment. Standing a few cars away was a beautiful girl with red hair that fell just below her shoulders. At the moment though it was being blown around her head by the wind. She looked to be about his age and he could see her wand jutting from the pocket of her jeans.

As he watched she turned towards him and the back of her car. He could now see her face and the smile that grazed its surface. The most captivating feature about her was her eyes. They were a startlingly vibrant shade of emerald green.

Just then he was drawn back down to earth by Sirius conversation with his mom. "Thanks so much for picking be up and driving me to the station, Mrs. Potter. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, Sirius. James get up and help load you luggage onto this trolley. I am not you're house-elf to do you're work!"

"Alright mom! Geez!" James effortlessly pushed himself up from his position across the luggage. All the years of quidditch practice were paying off. **(A/N: I hope I don't need to explain quidditch to you readers. If I do then you should seriously need to find another story to read. Or at least do some research!)**

After three minutes, a lot of cursing and much squeezing into tight spots James and Sirius had their luggage loaded up onto two trolleys. They waved good-bye to Mrs. Potter and walked into the station, wheeling their trolleys before them. James looked through the crowds for the girl he had seen earlier, but she was nowhere to be seen. _Well…I did see her wand. Maybe she goes to Hogwarts. But I'm positive I've never seen her before and I've met all the students in my year. Ugg! I don't know! _James felt like he was mentally banging his head on a wall over and over again. James decided to just concentrate on getting to the train.

000010800000

"Ahhhhhh. I see. Very ingenious." Lily mussed. Lily was standing on the wizarding platform 9 3/4 studying the gate that she had passed through. At first she had been utterly confused about her ticket. The platform had become very frustrating to locate and Lily was becoming anxious.

Then she had had a thought. _It's a magical portal, right? So then I should be able to sense it! _Lily almost felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier, almost. Slowly reaching out with her powers she felt the space between platforms nine and ten.

_There._ She could feel it there. Without opening her eyes she let her magical sense lead her through the doorway. As soon as she was through she let go of the magic and allowed it to flow back into her.

When she had finished scrutinizing the archway Lily made her way onto the train to find an empty compartment. She found one near the rear of the train and pulled out one of her new spell books to read while she awaited the final destination of Hogwarts. Lily always found that books helped curb her excitement and helped her to keep her powers in check for longer. Plus she needed to learn the spells that a fifth year would know so that she could fit in better. She and Dumbledore had gone over most of them during the summer but there were still some that she wanted to practice.

Her peace was short lived.

"This ones empty! Let's go in here. No! Over here!" A voice yelled outside her compartment, shattering her silence. The train had just started to move and Lily heaved a sigh on annoyance. It looked like she would have to exterminate her pests now or she would never get any peace.

Lily shut her book with a snap. Shaking her head at the rudeness of people these days she walked the short distance to the door. At that moment it flew open and she could see four boys dragging their trunks. Lily lifted her opened her mouth to tell them to Get Lost and…

The boys walked right past her into the compartment.

With a huff she spun on her heel to glare at them. In a remarkably short amount of time they had already settled into the compartment and were stretching out on her seats.

"Oh hello. Sorry to interrupt, but… we're going to sit with you. Hope that's ok." A boy with long black hair and torrential blue eyes kindly informed her. Secretly Lily had to admit that he was one very hot boy, but at the moment her temper was quickly overrunning all of her other feelings. Knowing what would happen if she got over excited Lily took a deep calming breath and opened her mouth to tell him off.

"What my friend means is that we don't have any where else to sit and seeing as you were all alone we figured that we might share. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus held out his hand for Lily to take. Remus had short brown-blonde hair that matched his brown eyes perfectly. Lily thought about it for a moment and then smiled and shook his out-stretched hand. "Great! This is Peter Pettigrew." A plump boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, though they were nothing next to the first boy's. "And this is Sirius Black and James Potter." Lily greeted them all and then sat down next to James because the all the other seats were currently being filled.

"So. Who are you?" James asked with a grin on his face. He had found her. The girl from the parking lot and it had been purely a coincidence.

"I'm Lily…and I don't appreciate you guys barging in on me."

"Oh we're sorry."

"Yeah. Real sorry!" They chorused.

"Whatever."

"So… What year are you in? Because I've never seen you at school before." Peter piped up after a prolonged silence.

"Oh. I'm gonna be a fifth year. I'm new."

"Are you transferring from another school?" Sirius asked.

"No. I'm just new." The boys realized that they weren't going to get much more from Lily so they decided to drop it for now. They chatted of many things to pass the time until they reached Hogwarts. And for Lily the time seemed to fly by. She had friends, annoying ones yes, but friends none the less. Lily had been really worried that she wouldn't be able to make any friends, but now with the Marauders, as she soon found they called themselves, she felt sure that she was going to like it at Hogwarts.


	3. The Mistake

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything that u can obviously see belongs to JKR. And if u intentionally search my story looking for the little things that are not obvious that JKR has created that I may have used in my story…………..Then good for you for wasting the time on such a lame endeavor. I commend you.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Mistake

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU _ARE_?"

Lily whipped her head around towards the source of the shout to find a girl of her own age stomping across the common room towards her and the marauders. Her shoulder length black hair had streaks of white intertwined throughout it. At the moment her face was flushed with anger, but Lily could tell that when she was calm she'd be quite pale. The most startling feature about her was her pure gold eyes.

"Why The Marauders of course my dear Arissa" Sirius responded cockily.

"Don't you dare give me that Black! Where were you! You ditched me to go torture some exchange student?" Arissa shouted back at him. All four of the boys quivered in their seats. Easily afraid of this girl who barely reached even Peter's shoulder, and he was the shortest of the quartet. Lily looked back and forth between them with an expression of total confusion.

"I'm not an exchange student. I…" Lily tried to explain to Arissa but her words didn't even faze the furious girl.

"I can't believe you guys! I thought we were friends! We always meet on the train to school!" Arissa continued to rant and shout until finally James slapped his hand over her mouth to staunch the flow of words.

"Arissa! We did not ditch you. YOU told US to get out of your compartment or you'd blast us to Kingdom Kung because you had to finish some last minute assignment. And Lily's not an exchange student. She's new, just new."

"Oh. Right. Sorry" Arissa's flush of anger was replaced with one of embarrassment as she turned to Lily. "Hi. I'm Arissa. Best friend and associate of these dweebs."

"Hey!"

"Yeah we resent that!"

"Shut up dweebs! Anyway, nice to meet you Lily. Welcome to Hogwarts!" By the end Arissa was smiling brightly in Lily's direction and Lily smiled back at her. "This is great! Now I have someone to help me keep these pathetic dweebs in line and on task! Dweebs..."

Arissa never got to finish her sentence because at that second she was swept off her feet and onto her back on the floor. Remus and James held her down while Sirius was posed above her threateningly. "My dear. We are thoroughly displeased with the direction of this conversation. We have decided that you deserve sufficient punishment."

"You wouldn't!" Arissa gasped with a shocked look of amusement on her face.

"Oh but I would!" Black laughed and started tickling her. Arissa erupted into squeals of laughter and tried to escape, but James and Remus were holding her firmly between them. Peter was laughing from an armchair nearby and Lily was standing a few feet away rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face at their antics. Looking up from Arissa's squirming form, James caught sight of the look on Lily's face. He whispered hurriedly to Remus and they changed positions. Now Remus was holding Arissa while James stood up slowly like he was stretching. Then just as slowly he turned to Lily and took a step towards her.

But her magical senses had also heightened Lily's regular senses. Her hearing and eyesight had greatly increased and these slight movements by James caught her attention almost immediately.

"James? What are you doing?" Lily said cautiously while taking a step backwards.

"Why Lily. Surely you didn't think that we would just let you stand there and laugh without getting fair treatment?" James was still advancing, but now that he knew the jig was up, he had an evil grin spreading across his face. Lily continued to back away from James. Suddenly she turned around and fled screaming.

"AHHHHHH!!!! James don't! Go away! You can't! You wouldn't, right? No! I'm not really ticklish! Leave me alone!" But James would hear nothing of it. He continued to chase the red head around the common room trying to corner her. He knew that because she was running with such wild abandon, trying in vain not to be caught because she was obviously very, very ticklish, she would eventually get stuck in one of the corners of the room.

Sure enough, Lily soon found herself boxed into a corner of the common room. James was laughing with that evil grin of his and Lily was desperately thinking of escape.

Soon she saw her chance. James was slowly coming in towards her with his arms extended and fingers wiggling. Of course there was one fatal flaw with this plan and Lily saw it. Quickly she feinted towards James and he brought his arms up higher to catch her against him. At the last second Lily sprinted beneath his raised arms and out of the tight squeeze. Because he didn't expect such a maneuver James continued to move towards the wall before he could register that Lily wasn't there anymore. He hit the wall and bounced back onto his butt.

Laughter erupted from their group of friends. It seemed that Arissa's tickling had been abandoned and they had been watching James chase Lily, shouting, around the common room. Sirius was practically on the floor from laughing so hard. James jumped right up and turned to continue the chase but Lily had a large lead and it looked like there was no hope of catching up.

Until Lily made one very fatal mistake.

She turned to stick out her tongue at James in silent victory.

At that exact moment, Lily tripped over someone's bag that had been thrown carelessly on the floor and landed on her back. Too stunned to move in time, James was able to pin Lily down by straddling her.

"AHA! Got you now, Evans!" James shouted and proceeded to tickle Lily.

Lily erupted into fits of laughter unable to escape from James' fingers. James ignored her struggles and only tickled her more. Lily could feel the tickling eating away at her hold on her magic. A flash of horror gripped her, "James…HAHA…Stop…HAHA…You have…HAHA…to stop…HA…or I'll….".

Unfortunately James misunderstood and thought that Lily was only pleading the way every victim of tickles does, pleading mercy. Then it happened.

James felt a rush of energy flow into him from Lily. It was huge and it wanted him. It wanted all of his being, all of his magic.

With a zap that flung him flat on his back a foot away from Lily, the magic was wrenched away from him and back into Lily with a jolt, most of it that is. What neither of them realized was that a little bit of Lily's magic had attached itself to James.

Lily sat bolt upright and stared at James' prone form with a horrified look glued onto her face. Slowly she turned her head to look around the room. Thankfully it had happened so quickly that most of the common room had not noticed but a select few had been watching the whole thing, namely the rest of the Marauders and Arissa.

All four of them were staring at Lily with their mouths open and eyes as big as dinner plates. Lily let out a nervous giggle and grin, "Um…So…I'm really tired. I'll just see myself to bed. Bye." With that Lily tore up the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

The group of witnesses stared after her disappearing form, stunned speechless

* * *

**I hope you all like it. I know that it is kinda short for me, but I thought that that was as good a place as any to stop. I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I got caught up in things and I just didn't have the time to write. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Sorry again. Review!!**


End file.
